The Trininja Tournament
by Koruyuha
Summary: Dumbledore has always asked Konoha to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and they have always declined. However, this year the situation is different. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura go to Hogwarts! Undergoing revision.
1. Prologue I need my beauty sleep!

…Long time no see, eh? To be honest, I have no real excuse for you as to why I haven't updated. My interest just sort of drifted off…and I guess I forgot about it for a while. Anyway, I've decided to revise the story first before I post any new chapters. Don't expect any of the facts to be really different, but I'd like to make the writing more fluid. I also lengthened the beginning, so I've made it into a separate prologue. For any new readers, I hope you enjoy. For returning ones, just skim through if you'd like to refresh your memory.

Officially decided: NO PAIRINGS. I'm also deleting any ANs as I've discovered them to be very annoying. I've also decided to grow a backbone, so don't expect many more polls or anything requiring that much input. Of course, I'm always open for ideas and opinions.

With that done, on to the legal stuff. Then, happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: All Naruto original characters and concepts belong to Masashi Kishimoto and whatever publishing company he deems fit to publish his outstanding work (it should be Shonen Jump now).

_Italics_- thoughts

"quotes"-speech

THE TRININJA TOURNAMENT- PROLOGUE: I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

A ruffle of wings and soft hoot, accompanied shortly after with a scratch on the windowpane, was what disturbed the Hokage from her much sought after slumber.

Scratch.

"Ugh…"

Scratch. Scratch.

"Alright I'll be up…"

SCREEEEECH HOOOT!

"DAMMIT WHAT DOES A WOMAN HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME DECENT SLEEP HERE!" Tsunade leapt up from her sprawl over the desk with all hopes of sleep gone, and pissed off because of it. She glared at the offender, an owl sitting on the windowsill outside, obviously impatient to get in. After all, wouldn't you be tired after a 7000+ mile nonstop trip through several series of wards past at least 10 different time zones?

Sighing, the Fifth walked over and opened the window, letting the bird in. It promptly dropped off a single letter into Tsunade's waiting hands and flew off, probably to catch its lunch.

Tsunade sat back down at her desk and surveyed the letter in front of her. _So he shows himself again after over twenty years…_

After reading it through and reaching her decision, she yelled out "GET ANBU TEAM CAPTAINS 1 THROUGH 3 HERE NOW!"

* * *

On to chapter 1! Always feel free to review and send your opinions and/or suggestions. 


	2. Enter ANBU Captains 1, 2, and 3

THE TRININJA TOURNAMENT - CHAPTER 1: ENTER ANBU CAPTAINS 1, 2, AND 3!

Naruto was happily slurping away at his ramen. It had been two years since he had officially become a ninja, and everyday, to the bafflement of most, he grew more and more like the Yondaime. Sure, his hair was a bit shorter and a slightly different shade of yellow, and his infamous whisker marks were still there, but he still was remarkably like him. Maybe it was the charisma that drew people to him like moths to a flame?

Well, he certainly wasn't the same number one hyperactive ninja he had been before. Definitely not as short either…if anyone asked him about his height, he probably would have proudly declared that he was actually taller than Sasuke! (Even though it was only three-quarters of an inch…)

Actually he had become quite goodlooking over the years. Despite all odds, he had actually become quite popular with the girls! He had grown out of the orange jump suit; instead he wore an orange t-shirt with his trademark swirl on it (uzumaki, get it?) over a fishnet shirt. He wore black pants that were tucked into the white bandages he wrapped around his shins. You could say that he had changed a lot.

"Ramen, ramen, all my ramen…" he hummed softly.

Well…there are some things that can't change.

Just before Naruto was about to finish his 13th bowl of ramen, a hawk soared overhead and dropped a leaf on his head. He glanced at the leaf for a moment before chugging down the rest of his ramen -miso this time- and slapping some money on the counter.

"Kuso, what does that hag want now?"

* * *

Deep in a clearing in one of the many forests surrounding Konoha, a raven-haired teen closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. On some invisible signal, he suddenly opened blood red eyes and leapt into the air. Taking out six kunai with speed even surpassing Lee with out his weights, he threw the kunais towards six targets on the surrounding trees, each target the size of the end of a pencil.

He did this amazingly gracefully, and all before he reached the ground. He went to each of the targets and smirked satisfyingly when he discovered that all six had struck dead center, even the one in his blind spot.

Oh, and if you didn't realize this already, this is Sasuke. He's pretty much the same, but his hair has grown longer and he keeps it tied in a ponytail, so he looks a lot like Itachi, his hated older brother. It's to remind him that he's an avenger, though he'd hardly tell you that. Yup, our favorite Uchiha was still the same unsocial bastard he's always been. He now wears a black t-shirt over fish net and on each of the sleeves is the Uchiha fan. He still has bandages around his wrists and shins, and he switched his white shorts for black ones. . Other than that, he's the same. Same smirk, same eyes, same pale skin.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown when a certain thought crossed his mind. _Itachi could do this when he was 13…_

He growled in frustration. Ever since that humiliating encounter with him two years ago, he had trained like a mad man. His progress surprised everyone in the village (at least everyone who he knew). After all, not everyone can even come close to catching to up Itachi's path. Sasuke knew that he could do this exercise perfectly, but there was that gnawing thought in his mind that he was still one year behind. _Itachi…you bastard, wait until I_- Sasuke stopped his train of thought, recognizing the signs that nearly did him in two years ago. _Stay calm…think this through rationally…_ Sasuke thought to himself, willing the raging sea of hatred boiling beneath his skin to calm and sink back within him.

Yes, his lifetime goal was to kill Itachi and avenge his family. However, he had long since realized that charging blindly throughout the continent looking for him wasn't the best way to do things. After the last time he saw Itachi, he had been wallowing in self-insecurity. Add a couple of snakes to the mix and Sasuke had made a stupid, stupid decision. He knew now that joining with Orochimaru would have been the coward's way out, probably ending with his body being taken over by the Sannin. He had never used the curse seal again, determined to use his own power to fulfill his ambition.

The sound of hawk wings interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. He looked up and caught the leaf that was floating over his head. The smirk returned. _A mission? I hope it's enjoyable for once. _His hands formed a couple of seals and there was a -poof!-. After the smoke cleared, the clearing was empty.

* * *

Sakura looked at the different flowers on the stands. It was funny, that after all these years; she still went to the Yamanaka flower shop. Some things never did change, after all. Other things…

_Naruto really did change a lot, didn't he?_ Sakura mused. _New wardrobe, new skills… you can hardly tell it's the same ninja that nearly flunked the entrance exams. Sasuke too…_ This thought came unaccompanied with a blush. After the 'incident', her raging crush on him was recognized as just that: a crush. Now, she enjoyed Sasuke's company just as a friend. Sasuke seemed to be much more relaxed around her when she wasn't jumping him all the time, too. Seeing a flower catch her interest, she brushed the loose strands of her long pink hair behind her ear and picked up a red rose from one of the stands.

"Hey big forehead girl!"

Sakura whipped around and yelled out, "SHUT UP INO-PIG! YOU KNOW MY FOREHEAD ISN'T THAT BIG ANYMORE!"

Yep, that's our Sakura. It seems that over the years, Inner Sakura had started to merge with Outer Sakura, forming a Sakura that almost had multi-personality disorder.

How charming…

Thankfully, her appearance was much more appealing (and stable) than her interior. Her hair had grown out to her waist. She still wore her red dress, but in a slightly different style and with sakura blossoms embroidered on the bottom. She also wore her Konoha forehead protector on her not-so-large-anymore forehead, instead of the way she wore it before. She was one of the most attractive females in Konoha, as long as you didn't get her pissed off…like she was now.

Just before she was about to leap onto Ino, a leaf fell in front of her face. She looked up just in time to see a hawk soar into the distance. _So Hokage-sama wants us now eh?_

"Humph, Ino you get off today. I have some business to take care of." Placing the rose back into its container, she strode out of the store.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the three teens in front of her. It had surprised her that it had only took them two years to become ANBU captains. Their growth was astonishing, especially Sasuke's and Naruto's, who had become the strongest Konoha ninjas, even minus the Kyuubi and Sharingan factors.

"ANBU captain 1, Sasuke,"

He nodded his head a fraction as a response.

"ANBU captain 2, Naruto,"

"Aw, hag, get on with it!"

"ANBU captain 3, Sakura,"

She snapped to attention. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade paused, then stated, "You are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Triwizard Tournament. This is an order by the Hokage."

tbc…

* * *

Ah, finally cleared up that chapter. I think it explains much more than the original of the time before the present. Of course, you'll also see little snippets of the past throughout the story.

And the favorite Uchiha line…that is certainly debatable (ha). I might post my character sketches sometime later, so you can visualize them a bit better.

Yes I know I'm blatantly ignoring many things, but you can't make everything accurate in a crossover.

Next time: the nins get the details for their mission! Why is Konoha participating this year?


	3. Die Again Alley?

UGHHH…with this chapter, the revising will be done! Those of you that were lucky or unlucky enough (depending on your opinion) to have read my author notes the first time around, you guys have a little insight on the future chapters. However, beware that things may always change…(mwehehhehe)

To all my reviewers, **THANK YOU ALL! **You've made my day!

Amaterasu: Yep, Naruto has smartened up over the years. Didn't I mention he was cute last chapter? Naruto, you better watch out for those fangirls! (though I don't think they'll be more than Sasuke's…o.O)

Spellcasterz: Yes, that's partially it. Also, the exercise Sasuke was doing was one that I heard that Itachi could do when he was 13, not 14. I'm not sure if that's right, but that's the other reason.

Edit: I saw the anime. It was shown when Itachi was 13, but didn't say if he could or could not do it before that age. I'm guessing it was a new thing here.

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue!

_Italics_-thoughts

"quotes"-speech

Last time…

Tsunade paused, and then stated, "You are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Triwizard Tournament. This is an order by the Hokage."

**THE TRININJA TOURNAMENT- CHAPTER 2: Die Again Alley?**

The room became so silent that you could hear a cricket drop a pin. No, wait a second…can crickets drop pins? Anyway, the room was silent, until…

"HEY OBAA-SAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HOGWARTS ANYWAY!"

Ah, Naruto breaks the silence. Loudly.

"Hn, dobe. You haven't read the history files on the countries outside of the hidden villages have you?" Sasuke 'hn-ed' and smirked at Naruto.

"HEY! TEME! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO WELL WITH FILES!"

Sakura sighed and prepared to lecture Naruto…again. "Jeez Naruto, I can't believe you even made ANBU, much less a captain! ANBU captains have to have a good background knowledge about the countries outside of the hidden villages too, just in case we're sent on a mission outside Konoha."_ Like now…_

Naruto instantly became whiney and simpering once 'his beloved Sakura' came into the picture, however it was mostly just a habit now. "But Sakura-chhaaannnn, how was I supposed to know?"

A condescending glance and a snort. "Baka, if you read the ANBU captain requirements form, you would have seen it."

"SASUKE! WHY YOU!"

Tsunade viewed the conversation with interest. _It seems that Team 7 never really changed after all…_ She cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself. "As much as I hate to halt your…charming…conversation…" She paused.

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

She continued. "I would like to read the contents of this letter containing the details of your mission."

The mood of the room suddenly changed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at her with new clarity. Sakura's head turned to face her and her mouth was set in a grim line. Naruto's ever present happy arcs of eyes had widened and he was looking at her with a certain hardness that came with being ANBU, all previous traces of clumsiness gone. They were the best shinobi Konoha had to offer, and they were ready for their mission.

Tsunade cleared her throat again and started to read.

"Dear Tsunade,

Once again the time has come for our Triwizard Tournament. Although I'm afraid I have sent this letter too late, I'm sure that you'll make it for the arrival of the other schools on Friday the 30th of October, if not the first day of the school year. I am well aware of your decline to attend for every tournament so far, but I IMPLORE you to come this year. The three students that will come will be welcome to classes for the rest of the school year and will be sorted into houses. I hope you will agree this year, for I have already employed a ninja to teach our new class, Physical Fighting. If you wish to come, I will send a portkey to Diagon Alley for them to purchase their school needs. All items will be paid for by the school. Please PLEASE come Tsunade-chan!

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. If you would like to come, please arrive in style. It'll be fun for the students."

Silence. Utter silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TSUNADE-**CHAN**! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto started to laugh maniacally and roll on the floor.

Sasuke was thinking about the ninja teacher. _The Hokage wouldn't send one of Konoha's nins, so he or she must be from one of the other villages and must be very good at taijutsu to be employed by this Dumbledore. I sense that he only chooses the best to teach. _Sasuke shuddered, feeling a chill go down his spine. _I have a bad feeling about this teacher…_

Sakura, being the smart and deductive person that she was, asked the obvious question. "Hokage-sama, if Konoha hasn't attended all the tournaments in the past, how come we're going this year?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes Sakura, I was hoping someone was going to ask that question." Suddenly, she slammed the desk VERY hard.

BAM!

Sasuke instantly snapped out of his reverie and Naruto out of his laughing fit.

"The situation has changed! Our intelligence sources have found that Orochimaru has sided with Voldemort, the main wizarding threat." Eyes widened at that statement. "Also, the last times he had the tournament, Albus hadn't employed a ninja to teach. We have to find out who that ninja is, he or she might give away some of our shinobi arts."

Tsunade looked grimly at them. "You are to attend the tournament, but under no circumstances are you to teach our techniques to anyone else! The shinobi arts are hidden, and will stay that way! While there, you will also investigate this Voldemort and try to apprehend Orochimaru. Keep an eye out for that teacher also. I have chosen you three because this mission needs teamwork, and you three have worked together before. Sasuke, Naruto, you are our strongest young shinobi right now. Sakura, you are our smartest. We need shinobi who can complete the mission and blend with the environment."

Sasuke 'hn-ed' again and smirked. Naruto practically beamed at the compliment. Sakura blushed and looked down.

Tsunade smiled at them. She was fiercely proud of those three; they had shown such remarkable progress in only two years. "I have already replied to Dumbledore's request. He has sent the portkey. You have one day to gather clothes, train, memorize jutsu, or do whatever you please. Tomorrow morning at nine a.m. sharp you will report to my office. Remember, this mission will last until summer. Be prepared for any situation. Scout out the grounds; learn the secret passages of the castle. Be excellent shinobi."

Naruto stopped, as if he just realized something. "Die again alley? What's that?"

Everyone facefaulted except Sasuke, who just stumbled a bit. "NARUTO! BAKA! It's Diagon Alley! It's the place where you will get your wizarding supplies and it's the main shopping district in England! The portkey will send you to the Leaky Cauldron, an inn where you will stay for one night before heading for Hogwarts. I trust you all know how to teleport?"

Naruto paused, and then asked again, "Erm…Obaa-san, you never told me, what is Hogwarts?"

Tsunade sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, Hogwarts…to make the story short, it's a school for wizards, people who have less chakra than us but use sticks with magical properties to concentrate the chakra for them. They call it 'magic'. It's weaker that jutsu, but since they use sticks to control it, they can use it to do different things that normal chakra can't do. The wizards are a secret society much like the hidden villages, and they foolishly think that we are weaker than them, just because they see us as more primitive. They can't see chakra at all and do not have a lot of it, with an exception of a few powerful ones, like the main threat: Voldemort. The average chuunin has about five times more chakra. A jounin, ten times or more. ANBU like you will have 15 times or more. Don't show your strength straight away; keep it as the trick up your sleeve."

They all nodded. They understood; secrecy was the art of the shinobi.

"OK then, go out and say your goodbyes and such."

Three poofs filled the room. Tsunade coughed and used a wind jutsu to clear up the smoke. _Kuso, I thought I told them not to use the smoke teleportation jutsu! It's so troublesome to clear up…and is it just me or am I sounding like a Nara? Argh…I need a nap…_

"Hokage-sama! We have an disaster in the filing system room! Over 300 forms were wiped out by a stray exploding tag! I'm afraid you'll have to refill and restamp them all again!"

Too bad Tsunade, it's not going to happen.

----

---One day later: October 29th-9:00 AM in the Hokage's office---

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all waiting patiently in Tsunade's office. They each held one large trunk, containing clothes, scrolls, first aid kits, and some specific objects that Tsunade had told them to bring. They also brought all their kunai, shuriken, katanas, senbon, and other weapons. They were all wearing their normal clothing.

Tsunade swept into the room holding what looked like a…boot? Sasuke eyed it critically, Sakura raised an eyebrow, and Naruto gaped.

"Tsunade-sama…is that the portkey?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

Tsunade sighed. Couldn't Dumbledore have sent a more…elegant portkey? "Yes it is, now be quiet and listen. Everyone make sure to touch the boot while holding your trunks. And do it quick, it's scheduled to move in about 30 seconds."

There was a scrambling to touch the boot while keeping the trunks in the other hand. When everyone was situated, they stood and waited.

5…

4…

3…

2…

"Oh yes, listen to the teachers and don't kill anyone unless ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. Or **ELSE**."

They all felt a pull behind their navel and everything else was lost in a swirl of color and howl of wind.

tbc...

OK! And that's a wrap! So ends the second chapter: Die Again Alley? They didn't actually go into Diagon Alley this chapter, but next chapter they will!

The end of the third or the fourth chapter is going to be set in Hogwarts, so that's when they'll meet Harry & Co.

I hope I didn't give TOO much away about the teacher of Physical Fighting, though the more observant of you guys might figure it out. (edit: especially if you've seen the old ANs)

News: 2nd task people are decided! Thanks for all the input, now it's just up for me to get that far…sweatdrop

Third chapter is pretty much done. I'm procrastinating though, but it should be up within a year or so…

dodges tomatoes and sharp objects IT'S A JOKE! IT'S A JOKE!

Authors feed on reviews, don't let us go hungry! REVIEW XD XD XD!


End file.
